videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby Doo/Regular Show: Heroes Unite
''Scooby Doo/Regular Show: Heroes Unite! ''is an upcoming video game for the Wii, PS3, Xbox 360, PC and PS Vita. It features Scooby Doo and Regular Show characters joining forces to stop Mr Mastermind from destroy reality! It will be developed by Beenox, D3 Publisher and Rocksteady Studios. Characters 'Scooby Doo Universe ' *'Scooby Doo ' *'Shaggy Rogers ' *'Fred Jones ' *'Daphne Blake ' *'Velma Dinkely ' 'Regular Show Universe ' *'Mordecai ' *'Rigby ' *'Benson ' *'Skips ' *'Pops ' *'Muscle Man ' *'High Five Ghost ' *'Thomas ' 'Villians ' *'Mr Mastermind ' *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson ' *'Robotic Clones (Everyone) ' *'Black Knight Ghost ' *'The Night Owl ' Levels 'Level 1: The Mystery ' Plot: The Gang are on a mystery as usual. But Scooby and Shaggy have to save the day (plus Tutorial) ' '''Playable Characters: Scooby, Shaggy ' 'Boss: The Black Knight Ghost ' 'Level 2: A Day at the Park ' 'Plot: A Day at the Park turns into a rescue mission. Mordecai and Rigby have to save Thomas from The Night Owl ' 'Playable Characters: Mordecai, Rigby, Skips ' 'Boss: The Night Owl ' '''Level 3: Crossing Paths Pt 1 Plot: After the mystery is solved, Mystery Inc must solve another mystery, Where are they? Why did somebody send them there? ' '''Playable Characters: Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne ' 'Enemies: Robotic Clones ' 'Level 4: Crossing Paths Pt 2 ' 'Plot: Mystery Inc meet The Park crew and then they engage in battle! BOSS LEVEL ' '''Playable characters: Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne, Thomas, Skips 'Boss: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Robot Thomas, Robot Skips ' 'Level 5: Time Travelling (The Future) ' 'Plot: The characters are travelling through a time Portal and Scooby and Mordecai are stuck in the future! ' 'Playable Characters: Scooby, Mordecai ' 'Boss: The Night Owl ' 'Level 6: Time Travelling (Victorian London) ' 'Plot: Shaggy, Rigby and Pops travel to Victorian London and a Bounty Hunter is After them! ' 'Playable Characters: Shaggy, Rigby, Pops ' 'Boss: Bounty Hunter/ Garrett Bobby Ferguson ' 'Level 7: Time Travelling (1000 BC) ' 'Plot: Skips , Thomas and Fred are stuck in Cavemen times, Hunted by Cavemen can Fred and Skips and Thomas make it in time? ' 'Playable Characters: Fred, Skips, Thomas ' 'Boss: Cavemen Tribe Leader ' 'Level 8:CHASE SCENE ' 'Plot: The Gang are running as fast as they can! ' 'Playable Characters: Scooby, Mordecai (Future), Fred, Skips, Thomas (Cavemen), Rigby, Pops and Shaggy (Victorian) ' 'Level 9: Time Travelling (Wild West) ' 'Plot: Daphne, Velma, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost and Benson arrive in the Wild West but Cowboys are stalking around at night, protecting the town, can the gang sneak from building to building? ' 'Playable Characters: Daphne, Velma, Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost ' 'Boss: The Sheriff ' 'Level 10: Escape! ' 'Plot: Scooby and Mordecai must escape the Night Owl's clutches by travelling in his museum at Night! ' 'Playable Characters: Scooby, Mordecai ' 'Boss: The Night Owl ' 'Level 11: The Battle Pt 1 ' 'Plot: The Gang are all transported to a battle arena but it's up to Scooby, Shaggy, Mordecai and Rigby to "explore" ' 'Playable Characters: Scooby, Shaggy, Mordecai, Rigby ' 'Enemies: Robotic Clones ' 'Level 12: CHASE SCENE 2 ' 'Plot: Scooby and co are chased by the Mastermind! ' 'Playable Characters: Scooby, Mordecai, Shaggy, Rigby ' 'Level 13: The Final Battle Pt 1 ' 'Plot: The Gang are preparing for battle in a bunch of minigames! ' 'Playable Characters: Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Thomas, Benson, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost ' 'Boss: Robot Leader ' 'Level 14: The Final Battle Pt 2 ' 'Plot: The Gang fight the Mastermind and his gang! ' 'Playable Characters: Scooby, Mordecai, Rigby, Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne, Skips, Benson, Thomas, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost ' 'Boss: The Mastermind, Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Robots, Black Knight Ghost ' The Zoinks! Collectors Edition! It Contains.... *Alternate Costumes *Extra Characters *DLC Level! *and Trailer for ''Scooby Doo/Doctor Who: Time Chaos! '' The Extra Characters are... (in battle mode and free play) *Margaret *Elieen *Chad *Jermey *Captain Redbeard *Captain Culter *Nova *Scooby Dum Sequel Despite not going to have Regular Show in it. There is going to be a sequel featuring Doctor Who. Voice actors *J.G Quintel as Mordecai, High Five Ghost *William Slayers as Rigby *Mark Hamill as Skips, Black Knight Ghost *Sam Marin as Benson, Pops, Muscle Man *Roger Craig Smith as Thomas, Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Robotic Clones, Night Owl *Frank Welker as Scooby Doo and Fred *Scott Innes as Shaggy *Grey Delisie as Daphne *Mindy Cohn as Velma *David Tennant as Mr Mastermind Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PC Games Category:Crossovers Category:Regular Show Category:Action games Category:Adventure Games Category:Cartoon Network Games